Invasion of Caesar
by LynnKurosaki
Summary: Every country has its own version of the ghost zone. The ones for America and Japan must join together under two delegates that aren't dead yet, full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Caesar

Summary: Every country has its own version of the ghost zone. The ones for America and Japan must join together under two delegates that aren't dead yet, to destroy the rising ghost zones of the dead countries which allied with Rome. If they fail any number of things could happen.

Disclaimer; I own nothing, except for Rome and its allies.

"_Japanese"_

"_**roman"**_

"English"

"Other"

Karakura: Ichigo had recently received a cell phone from soul society so he could take care of Hollows knowing when and where they would show up rather than when it gets there for him to hunt down or so he wouldn't have to rely on Rukia. In any case the cell phone alerted him twenty minutes ago to an impending attack, it took him two minutes to get there, thus eighteen minutes of waiting for Hollows that won't arrive.

Instead an strange portal reminiscent of a roman doorway with the etching of a sundial appears and a man comes through wearing a toga and carrying a staff that one would expect from an American obsessed with Dungeons and Dragons would carry around with a sundial on the top. Spotting Ichigo's outfit he immediately tenses expecting an attack but instead Ichigo tilts his head and tries to communicate.

"_Who are you?"_

"_**I'm sorry what did you say?"**_

"_You're speaking gibberish."_

"_**I'm afraid I can't understand you." **_This carries on for a few minutes the roman being highly amused and speaking the wrong language on purpose and Ichigo knowing this from the other mans amusement is growing irritated.

"_That's getting us nowhere." _The roman states switching to Japanese.

"_Then why didn't you change languages earlier?"_Ichigo asks a tick visibly forming on his forehead.

"_Because you were so very entertaining, and once you've lived as long as I things grow tiresome. But that's not why I'm here."_

"_Then why? And you never answered my first question."_

"_I believe you're people would call me _Shishou Kokugen _Though I may by translating wrong."_

"_Do you mean Master of Time?"_

"_I believe so yes. In any case I came to give you a warning to send to your 'Soul Society'. And yeas it must be cryptic, otherwise Caesar might find out." _And with that said the man hands Ichigo a piece of paper with everything written in Roman and beneath that Japanese. Ichigo was about to ask a question but when he looked up there was no one there.

XxXxX

Amity Park after the Disasteroid:

Sam and Danny were sitting calmly underneath a tree on a hilltop overlooking the city, Sam is leaning against Danny who is leaning against the tree holding his arms around her. They were both almost asleep when Danny's Ghost Sense goes off. Sighing they both get up and Danny transforms just as a roman doorway appears again with an etching of a sundial.

The man in a toga this time really old needing to lean against his staff for support walks through, Danny becoming concerned asks, "Are you alright sir?"

"Ah perfectly alright, in fact I believe you've met my American counterpart, he goes by Clockwork."

Danny's and Sam's eyes widen at this, "You mean the Ghost Zone we've been to is only an American version?" Sam asks.

"That would be correct Ms. Manson. And I could give you a cryptic note for you to figure out when it's almost too late with all the writing in Roman but I did that to the Japanese guy you have to team up with. I just came to tell you to find Ichigo Kurosaki in Karakura Japan for you guys to help decipher, have fun." And he steps back through the portal, it disappearing after him.

"So… get Tucker and head over to Japan?" Danny asks turning to Sam who merely nods.

"And we should pack for at least a week away from home."She adds as they start flying over to the Foleys.

A/N: Please read and review.


	2. Meeting

Mak8907: I hope the sentence structure has improved for this chapter, and which of your fics did you write while half asleep?

Tenki-chan: Glad you like him, figured once you've 'lived' as long as he has you have to try and find new ways to stave off boredom.

Fluehatraya: I'm honestly not sure, figured saying Roman would be safest.

To all: Thanks for the reviews, and for following my story.

"_Japanese"_

"_**Roman"**_

"English"

"Other"

Chapter 2: Meeting.

Karakura town the next day:

Ichigo is sitting in class not paying much of any attention to the teacher in favor of staring at the paper he received yesterday. He really didn't understand it more out of the fact that it wasn't translated properly than anything else.

Orihime is sitting next to him staring out the window probably thinking about all their different adventures when she suddenly sits up in her seat and tugs on Ichigo's shirt. Once he finally decides to find out what she wants Orihime silently points outside where three people can be seen floating above the city.

Ichigo quickly pulls out Kon's pill and swallows it before he leaps out the window leaving the mod soul to cause havoc as he usually does when around Orihime, Tatsuki, and Chizuru.

By the time Ichigo reached them the group had decided to land on the building below them and talk about whether or not they're in the right city.

"Hey Tuck, are you sure this is the right place?" the white haired boy that reminds Ichigo of Hitsugaya asks.

"So long as you heard the guy say Karakura Japan accurately yeah, this should be it." The dark skinned boy responds messing with his PDA.

"_Who are you and what are you saying?" _Ichigo asks since he was never told about them.

"_I'm sorry, we hadn't realized anyone had noticed come. My name is Sam Manson, this is Danny Phantom, and Tucker Foley."_ The girl responds to him gesturing to the white haired boy and the technology obsessed kid individually.

"_I am Kurosaki Ichigo, pleased to meet you."_ As he says his name Danny pays more attention to him and Tucker briefly looks up.

"What did he say about Ichigo?" Danny asks Sam.

"That's who he is, we just stumbled upon exactly who we were looking for. _I believe you received a piece of paper from a ghost?"_ Ichigo nods handing her the paper who briefly glances at it before handing it to Tucker who uses his PDA to scan and translate it.

"Hold on a moment, I need to crack the code it's in." Tucker states rapidly typing.

"_What did he say?"_ Ichigo asks and Sam translates. _"Probably why we couldn't read it."_

"Sorry about having to write in code, couldn't have Caesar discovering me and finding out what I tell you kids. And Ichigo, it's not actually cryptic that's simply what I call code. In any case Caesar is amassing an army far larger than just the Roman Spiritus Maurus* or Soul Society*, wait… that's not different at all! I'll just call it Soul Society for both of your cultures, makes thinks easier on me.

"Back to subject since I'm running out of room; Danny Phantom, half-ghost, and Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami, must get their countries version of Soul Society to join together within the next six,' And that's where it cuts off." Tucker reads aloud.

Sam translates for Ichigo who curses the ghost of time for his trailing off and not finishing the important sentence. "Yeah, I'm not translating that."

"How do you know Japanese anyways?" Tucker asks putting away his PDA.

"My parents made me learning and I wasn't about to fight them on learning another language. It is rather useful after all." Sam responds.

"What we need to figure out is how we're going to get the Ghost Zone to help out, let alone united under one cause." Danny sighs.

"Hey, Danny, you remember the whole 'King of the Ghost Zone' incident right?" Tucker asks.

"How could I forget? It's a bit hard to not remember that fiasco."

"Well, we could probably go into the ghost zone and find out their tradition in regards to passing on the throne."

"_Do you guys have a place to stay?"_ Ichigo interrupts the conversation having finished venting verbally to the air.

"_No, we don't. We'll be able to stay at a Hotel though, my parents make plenty of money." _Sam answers but Ichigo shakes his head.

"_You don't have to, my old man will be happy to have guests, and I'm sure Hat and Clogs will like to meet you guys."_ Sam relegates this to the other two who nod and they leave following Ichigo to a little out of the way shop.

XxXxX

A/N: Please read and review!

*I used Google translate and when I typed in Soul Society for it to translate to Latin it came up with Soul Society. Also Spiritus Maurus is Latin for Ghost Zone.


End file.
